


Rountine

by Symphony_Hawthorn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dissociation, Identity, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Langst, Nightmare, Seventh Wheel, dream - Freeform, post lion-swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphony_Hawthorn/pseuds/Symphony_Hawthorn
Summary: They ask him again.Pidge - petrichor - is running programs.Hunk - aubade - is den mother.Coran - ebullience - is doing everything.Allura  - scintillation - is driving force.“That’s... everyone?”





	Rountine

**Author's Note:**

> Set post lion-swap

It was still far too early when the alarm had gone off. 

0600\. CEST.

Castle-Earth Standard Time. 

So used to routine, he had managed to hit the training deck by 0630 hours.

“Solo combat, level six” 

The gladiator had fallen, staff ready.

There is no sound when it falls.

He is on level nine when suddenly it is past lunch.

There is no bell. He just knows.

Routine.

His legs are stiff from the effort. It feels like he is wading through sand as he leaves. 

It was still far too early when the alarm had gone off.

0600\. CEST.

So into routine he couldn’t properly recall getting dressed.

“Solo combat, level six”

The gladiator had fallen, staff ready.

He took a hit to the side in order to get closer. 

There is no pain.

He is on level nine when suddenly it is past lunch.

He just knows.

Routine.

They ask him why he trains each morning.  
Since Shiro disappeared everyone has to pick up the slack in some way. 

Pidge - petrichor - is running programs.

Hunk - aubade - is den mother.

Coran - ebullience - is doing everything.

Allura - scintillation - is driving force.

It was still far too early when the alarm had gone off. 

0600\. CEST.

Castle-Earth Standard Time. 

So used to routine, he --

It’s past lunch. 

He catches his blurry reflection in the dark screen of a inactive monitor.

They ask him again.

Pidge - petrichor - is running programs.

Hunk - aubade - is den mother.

Coran - ebullience - is doing everything.

Allura - scintillation - is driving force.

They ask him again.

Pidge - petrichor - is running programs.

Hunk - aubade - is den mother.

Coran - ebullience - is doing everything.

Allura - scintillation - is driving force.

“That’s everyone?”  
The question is not in english, or UC - Universal Common. 

He doesn’t understand the question. Who else is there?

It was still far too early when the alarm had gone off.

0600\. CEST.

The gladiator had dropped. 

It is past lunch.

He catches his blurred reflection.

It occurs to him that he hasn’t seen anyone in days - quintants.

Pidge - petrichor - is running programs.

Hunk - aubade - is den mother.

Coran - ebullience - is doing everything.

Allura - scintillation - is driving force.

“That’s everyone?”

He catches his blurred reflection in the glass.

“Yes”

He is in the kitchen. Hunk is cooking. 

It is past lunch.

Aubade asks him to dice fruit - oranges - since dicing is his middle name. Practically.

Pidge - petrichor - is there. He has a wordless conversation with her.

They are behind him.

“That’s everyone?”

His reflection is blurry.  
Petrichor leaves. Aubade is not here. He wants to follow.

It is like wading through sand.

He cannot remember the contents of his closet. The entirety of space given to three outfits. Pajamas, day-clothes, and flight suit. He cannot remember the feel or appearance of these items but he knows they exist. 

There is a reason he cannot enter. 

Waiting in the darkness; silent and questioning.

“That’s everyone?”

Words formed backwards to a question he cannot understand, made of stolen syllables.

There is movement at his door. Petrichor. An after image. He wants to follow.

He has not seen anyone in quintants - days. 

The darkness is empty. 

He wonders what exists beyond; what he cannot reach. 

Rountine. 

He heads to the training deck.

Murmurs trail behind him.

He speeds past the smooth chrome that lines the wall.

His reflection is blurry.

Coran is there; naught but gestures and words.

He is fixing something - halls going dark. 

He tries to remember a time when the halls were lit and murmurs didn’t trail. Ebullience will assure him that it is temporary. 

He knows it is past lunch. Ebullience left long ago.

He hasn’t seen anyone in quintants. 

Darkened halls are filled with murmurs. 

“That’s everyone?”

Backwards words make him snap. They sit in the darkness. Walking backward to the threshold of the light. 

“That’s everyone?”

Pidge - petrichor - is running programs.

Hunk - aubade - is den mother.

Coran - ebullience - is doing everything.

Allura - scintillation - is driving force.

His reflection is blurry.

It is far too early --

0600--

Entirety of space given to three outfits.

He cannot enter. 

Routine.

It is past--

Scintillation - Allura- invites him to the bridge. Fleet-foot she treads between shadows. Ice-glow of starlit hair, she stands beyond their barrier. She beckons him.

Darkened shadows slip across the floor, cascading gently over her feet. Her mouth opens, stolen backwards syllables. They are there.

“That’s everyone?”

His reflection on the polished floor is blurry.

Allu- Scintillation - holds out her hand. Her mouth opens, stolen backwards syllables.

Walking backwards, toeing the line of darkness and shadow.

“That’s everyone?”

Ice-glow of starlit strands fade.

She beckons him. Fleet of foot, treading in shadow.

Hand extended beyond the barrier. Beckoning.

Aligned they wait, backward syllables, spilling, murmurs bubbling gently.

His reflection in a darkened monitor is blurry. 

Ice-glow of starlit strands distilled. 

Mirroring they reach.

Scintillation. An after image.

He has not seen anyone in quintants.

Decaphoebes.

“That’s... everyone?”


End file.
